WARRIORS HUMAN LEMONS
by ZWARRIOR444
Summary: I decided to write a new lemon story about human warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to star human warriors lemons so tell me what you think about it the first one will be Jayfeather and Cinderheart.  
**

**Cinderheart pov**

I was walking home after school got out since Poppyfrost had the car today and she was with Honeyfern at cheerleader practice so I just walked home. I took a short cut through a ally and was about to go through another when a large hand covered my mouth and dragged me back in to the ally. He pined me to a wall and was trying to unbuckled my belt when he did I kicked him and tried to run but he caught me and whispered in my ear' I am going to have a lot of fun with you' I shivered and he was about to get off my pants when I heard some yell and started running towards me the large man took a swing at the person but he dodged it and hit the man with a nearby pipe in the ribs the man stumbled out of the ally clutching his ribs. The mystery person came up to me and gently held me and whispered in my ear 'it's ok Cinderheart he is gone' I looked up confused as how this person knew my name when I saw his it shock me a little it was Jayfeather he was standing there with his glasses on and still holding the pipe Jayfeather was 6 ft 1 175 pounds I did not think how him as someone that would run in to danger to save someone but I was happy that he did. He pulled me to my feet and walked me to my house but when we where a block away I stopped 'Jayfeather how can I repay you you saved me from being raped and hurt real bad' Jayfeather spoke 'you don't need to repay me I just did the right thing it's ok' we walked to rest the way in silence. When we reached my front door Jayfeather turned to leave but I grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear 'I know how to repay you'.  
I pulled him inside and since my parents weren't home my plan would work I brought him upstairs to my room and pushed him on my bed he tried to get up but I pushed him down and closed the door. He asked what I was doing and I replied back 'I am repaying you for saving me' 'but how' Jayfeather asked in response I answered 'I am letting you have sex with me. He could not speak for awhile when he did he tried to say that I didn't need to repay him anything he kept rambling on but when I took off my top he stopped cold. He looked at me for awhile in-till I spoke up 'so Jayfeather like what you see' he didn't speak only nodded I sat down next to him on the bed and took off the rest of my clothes. I went under the covers and unbuckled his pants he tried to pull away but I stilled him and took off his boxers 'wow Jayfeather I did not think that you would be this big' when I looked at his face had turned red and then he gasped as I gently stroked his member in my hand. I started to stroke faster and faster then I stopped and went back under the covers and took his member in my mouth he let out a loud moan and I knew he was enjoying it I swirled my tongue around his member and rubbed my hand on his balls. His hands started to push down on my head then they pull off so I pushed my head and started to deep throat him he moaned loudly and placed his hands on my ass and gently squeezed and it caused me to moan loudly on his member making it vibrate I slowly pulled out till it was just the tip in my mouth then I went back down he let out a loud moan and shot his load of cum in to my mouth and I swallowed. I got up and lay next to him he was breathing heavy and was waiting for me to make the next move I moved so my ass was lined with his member and dropped and all of his member went inside me. He moaned loudly and his hips leaped to forward to go even farther in to me and he kept on moaning about how tight I was and that this felt so great. I started to bounce faster on his member and he groaned loudly and he came deep inside my ass making me moan and then I slowly got off him.

**Jayfeather's pov**

I pushed Cinderheart on to her back and lined my member at her core but before I entered her I asked 'Cinderheart are you a virgin' she slowly shook her head no then she said my first time was with Lionblaze with that out of the way I pushed my member in to her core. She moaned loudly as I thrust in to her tiny and tight core and she started to push downward to get more of my member in to her when she started to do that I went faster in to her making her moan more then her walls started to tighten around me making moan loudly. I felt that I was about yo cum so I pulled out of her core and shoved my member in her mouth and came making her swallow. I fell down on to the bed relived and Cinderheart whispered in my ear 'your debt is repaid' then we both heard something that stopped us in are tracks 'Cinderheart are you home' asked Poppyfrost from downstairs.

**Well I hope that you have enjoyed my newest lemon and will read and review more so until next time goodbye.  
**


	2. Locker Room Fun

**This one will be the girls locker room x jayfeather x lionblaze **

**Jayfeather's POV**

I wedged myself inside the locker with Lionblaze we didn't have a choice it was the only that wasn't owned. I looked at Lionblaze "great you just had to accept Berrynose's bet and drag me into the girls locker room" "as I recall you were not complaining about it in fact you couldn't wait to see Half Moon" "alright point taken let's figure a way out the window is closed so the only way out is the front door so we will have to wait in till all the girls including Hollyleaf leave". Soon thereafter the cheer squad came in and started to change me and Lionblaze looked through the holes in the lockers I whispered "might as well enjoy are stay here" I mainly looked at Half Moon loving her petite figure her large breast and her beautiful face I only wish I had enough courage to ask her out. just as the first girl Poppyfrost was about to leave a loud nosie from the locker I was in started to play _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world life in plastic it's_ fantastic. I looked at Lionblaze "Barbie girl that's your ringtone" all the girls came to the locker and I heard Hollyleaf yell out "there's two pervs in here peeking at us" they yanked the door open and we fell to the ground I heard Hollyleaf gasp "you two why would you do this" Lionblaze looked up "we were not peeking on you it was just a bet to get in here that's all" Honeyfern spoke up " hey Holly what"s the punishment for peeking on girls in the locker room" "um at least a week suspended and detention for two school months and at the most expulsion" Honeyfern thought for a minuet "well we don't want them gone but I think there is something we can do". They discussed for a few minuets before they came back and Hollyleaf spoke "well since we know that you two are good boys and that this would get you in a lot of trouble but we are going to do something else" I looked up "what is it" "we are going to let you fuck every single one of us" I me and Lionblaze gasped and looked shocked "you are going to let do that" I said a little to excited. Cinderheart and Half Moon started to walk towards us but Hollyleaf stopped them "there my brothers they get to fuck me first" Hollyleaf grabbed me and Lionblaze and pointed at me "you get to pop my cherry" then she pointed at Lionblaze "and you get to face fuck me" we went to are positions it was very awkward but we did it any way. We all got undressed and started I gently move inside her very tight virgin pussy I couldn't help but thrust harder and harder into her while Lionblaze grunted and groaned while she twisted her tongue around his member and we both came deep inside her we puled out and switched positions. I placed my member in front of her mouth and she gently placed her mouth on it and started to suck like a expert twisting her tongue around playing with my balls and deepthroating it Lionblaze was ramming into her like there was no tomorrow and soon we came again deep inside her. We pulled out and Hollyleaf spoke "wow that was amazing we have to do that again so you two in my room tonight" she got up and went over with the others Half Moon and Cinderheart came over and took ahold of us. Half Moon pushed me down on the bench and got on top of me she smiled and dropped her self on top of me she leaned down and whispered in my ear "I'm giving you a pass to sleep with the rest of us today and you can keep fucking your sister but after this you and me are permanent got that" I nodded as she slammed down on me and I came inside. She leaned down a few feet and took ahold of my member and started to suck on it she was just has good as Hollyleaf just she was able to deepthroat longer she twisted her tongue around the head and gently rubbed the balls it was only a short while before I shot right down her throat. Me and Lionblaze agreed not to sleep with each others girlfriends and then we slept with all the girls in till it was left to Poppyfrost for me and Honeyfern. Poppyfrost gently got on top of me and slid herself in and started bounce up and down on my member and soon enough I came deep inside her she leaned down and whispered in my ear "so better than Cinderheart" "you know about that" she smiled "yep saw you running down the street with no shirt on and once I smelled the room I put the pieces together" I was shocked that had happened last month. Poppyfrost didn't say thing and dropped to her knees and started to suck roughly and my member gently nibbling on it and managed to put the balls in her mouth to soon I came and she swallowed every last drop. She got and smiled "you tasted good see you around Jay" soon the girls let us out reminding us that this was a one time thing and they would see us tomorrow. We walked outside it was a few minuets till sunset and the guys Berrynose Mousewhisker Foxleap and Bumblestripe came out and Berrynose talked "guys I'm sorry I accidently called you what happened" I whispered in his exactly what happened and he believed it "you lucky some bitches" then he thought of something "wait Honeyfern and Hazeltail were in there"!

**Alright sorry its been like a year and a half since I started this but I will try to update more so please review and request.**


	3. Revenge Part 1

**Sorry for being gone so long some stuff happened but I'll try to come back any way this will be jayxlionxbramblexleaf rape**

**Jayfeather's Point Of View**

We had just found out that Leafpool and Squirrelflight had lied to us so me and Lionblaze and Brambleclaw had come up with a idea to punish them. All three of us walked up to Leafpool's door and knocked on it when she opened the door her face went white as a ghost and Brambleclaw grabbed her and threw her on the couch. Me and Lionblaze closed the door and went up to her and heard Brambleclaw explain to her what was going to happen to her " we are going to start off one by one then all three of us at once then all of us at a different position ok" Leafpool fearfully shook her head. Lionblaze and Brambleclaw left the room and I went up to Leafpool she was wearing a short sleeve green t-shirt and yoga shorts behind her t-shirt where large DD breast everybody in school would talk about how large her breast are. I striped off my clothes and revealed my 8 inch member which Leafpool looked at in aw for a few seconds before I told her to take off her shorts and shirt she fearfully did leaving her in her pink thong and blue bra I smiled and told her take off your bra. She slowly did it reviling her magnificent breast I sat down on a chair and said" your going to give me a nice titty fuck she slowly placed her boobs around my member and squeezed them and moved one up while the other down. I told her suck on the head which she did it felt amazing as her breast went up and down and her tongue snaked its way around the head. after awhile I pulled her head up and cummed on her chest neck and chin. I stood up and she started suck on my member she only was take 5 inches of it but I shoved all of it down into her throat choking her. I started to face fuck her sending my member all the way into her throat and my balls where slapping her face. I kept thrusting into her mouth and she started to suck harder and before I knew it I was sending load after load into her throat forcing her to swallow every single load. After a few minutes I pulled out and pushed her face first on the couch and I lifted her ass in the air and thrusted into her ass moaning at how tight her ass was. I started to pound into her ass making her scream in pain before I shoved her face into a pillow and continued to pound into her ass. Before I knew it she was screaming in pleasure thrusting her hips back to force me into her I kept pounding into her ass in till I came deep in her ass. Before I could go into Leafpool's core Brambleclaw and Lionblaze came in "what are you to doing I'm not " well we where getting to horny so where going to all take her now Brambleclaw spoke up. We all took are postions me at her pussy Brambleclaw at her ass and Lionblaze at her mouth and then we all slammed in. Leafpool screamed in pain but it was muffled by Lionblaze,s member soon we came deep in her and harshly pulled out.

"Well I think she's up for round two" Lionblaze said with a smirk we rotated me at her ass Brambleclaw at her mouth and Lionblaze at her pussy. Lionblaze and Brambleclaw slammed in her but was a little more gentle giving slow thrust that gave the slightest pleasure. Soon Brambleclaw shoved her head down and made her deepthoat him for about a minuet before he came and made her swallow next came Lionblaze thrusting into her tight walls and soon her came with her a slowly pulled out I came last her walls constricted my member and at the last moment I slammed my entire member inside her ass and came.

"Ok final round" I said I placed my member in front of her face and she lovingly took it all the way in swirling her tongue around the head bobbing her head up and down and that is when I realized we broke her. Lionblaze and Brambleclaw were tearing up her tight walls and moaning loudly while Leafpool moaned in pleasure on my member sending slight vibration around it that sent me off and I came and swallowed every drop and kept on sucking until the others came.

"Well I think it's time that we have her call Squirrelflight don't you think Leafpool" said Brambleclaw Leafpool looked up "yes master" he smiled "no you belong to Jayfeather now you are his slave and you will do whatever he wants". I was a little surprised we never talked about having them as are slaves but I think I can deal with it. Leafpool made the call to Squirrelflight to come over to talk and Lionblaze and Bramblclaw left the room to go wait for her. I sat down on the couch and I felt that my member was still hard and Leafpool noticed it "let me help you master" she sat down next to me and wrapped her hand around my member and slowly start to rub it. I moaned softly and soon I came nd Leafpool bent down and licked my member clean. I looked at her "good slave and now suck it until Squirrelflight arrives she happily did so and suck for a good twenty minuets until there was a noise in the other room and soon Lionblaze and Brambleclaw brought in Squirrelflight in and she looked in horror as she realized what was going to happen.

**Alright two in two days I hope you like it and the sequel will be out next.**


	4. Family Fun Time

** This one is for Lunar Gilder I hope you will like it well this is going to be Jayfeather and Dovewing a lust revenge plot. **

**Jayfeather POV**

I was lying down on my bed playing some video games when my phone started to ring. I picked it up "hello" "hi Jayfeather its your aunt Whitewing can you do me a favor and pick Dovewing from school me and Brichfall are out of town at Ivypool's softball game" "uh yeah sure what time" "in about twenty minuets" "alright will do" "thank you Jayfeather". I got up and started walked downstairs I told Hollyleaf where I was going and left I unlocked my mustang and started the drive to the high school. It was senior skip day so that's why I wasn't there and I pulled up and I saw Dovewing standing there she looked a little sad. She walked over and got in the car "hey what's wrong Dovey" she smiled slightly "you know I hate when you call me that" "you know that I'm never going to stop but what's wrong" she looked at me and told her story "I was walking down to Tigerheart's six period to greet him like I do everyday but when I was turning the corner I saw him making out with some girl I don't know and he saw me and tried to explain but I threw my soda in his face and stormed off and now I'm here". I smiled at her "now that was the right thing to do everyone would be proud of you" she smiled weakly "but I liked him so much we were going to lose are virginity's to each other" I looked at in shock "you two were going to lose what"! "Oh I ah I'm sorry" "as long as you didn't do it I won't tell anyone" "thanks Jayfeather but I still plan on losing my virginity today" "what I am not going to let you do that with some random guy!" She only smiled at me " it's you Jayfeather your the one I want" I was stunned "I don't know what to say" she only smiled at me and placed her hand on my crotch "why don't we pull over and the fun can begin". I smiled "why don't we head to your place it will be more roomy" she smiled "ok but take it out and I'll get you off real quick" I unzipped my pants and pulled out me member and Dovewing gasped "wow that is huge may I" "go ahead" she wrapped her hand around it and started to pump up and down at a faster and faster pace before I knew it I came all over her hand. She brought her hand to her move and licked off all the cum off. I looked at her "were here".

We went inside and Dovewing striped off her clothes and was left only in a pale gray bra that hide her C cup breast and a matching thong that showed her perfect ass "wow didn't think you would wear a thong Dovey" "well I'm just full of suprises" she unclasped her bra and reveled her breast and pulled down her thong "you like what you see" "I love it" I pulled off my shirt and pants and boxers "now can you take of my problem". She got in between my legs wrapped her breast around my member and started to go up and down. I let out a moan and knew it only a little bit before I came her boobs were so soft. I came all over her boobs and face and she started to lick all up. I sat down on couch and she crawled up to me and started to suck on my member I gasped I had a few blowjobs in my life but Dovewing was by far the best at doing it she bob up and down while continuing to suck hard and swirling her tongue around while gently caressing my balls. Dovewing then tried to finish me off by deepthroating me and she managed to take my entire member down her throat and she didn't gag once and I came and she happily swallowed it all. "Know that is a good Dovey" "thank you Jayfeather did I please you" "yes know roll onto your stomach" she tilted her head "why"? " I'm going to take up the ass" " I'm not sure about that doesn't it hurt" "I'll be easy on you" she nodded and rolled over and got on her back and slid myself inside her ass. "Oh my Starclan you are so tight" I moan as I gently thrust in and out of her impossibly tight ass she gritted her teeth "thank you Jayfeather I hope you like it " I gasped as her walls tightened even more and it caused me to cum deep inside her ass. I pulled out and she gasped in relief "oh Starclan that was the most painful thing I've been though" "sorry Dovey but it felt so good" "it's ok Jayfeather know it's time you fuck my pussy" I smiled and rolled her over and we were belly to belly and I slammed into her pussy and she gasped in pain "oh Jayfeather it hurts" " it's ok it will be over soon" she nodded and fought through the pain. I tried to help her by gently massaging her boobs which helped a little bit and soon her groans of pain became moans of pleasure. Her tight walls were constricting my member and I gave one last thrust and pulled out and placed my member in front of her face. She took it in her mouth and sucked me off for a few seconds and I came in her mouth completely filling it and I pulled out I heard her gulp it down. "Wow Jayfeather we have to do this again it feels so good" "oh trust me we will" "oh thank you Jayfeather know you better get going the others are going to be home soon" "alright see you tomorrow" I started to leave but she came up to me and kissed me on the lips "what was that for" " I wanted to get my first kiss to" I looked at her and gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear "I love you my little Dovey".

**Alright I know that I said that Revenge part 2 would be next but I found this one and it was already half done so I decided to finish it. So I will try to have Revenge part 2 up next. So remember if review and request or PM me.**


End file.
